Lonely
by WannaHoldYourHand
Summary: Kurt's lonely and his friends have noticed. So they decide they're going to play matchmaker for him. Luckily enough, Blaine's friends are doing the same. When Kurt's and Blaine's friends work to get them together, will they succeed? Klaine fic!


"It was so romantic! He even gave me his jacket when I got cold. It was so warm and it smelt like him and...Kurt?" Rachel paused the description of her latest date with Finn to examine her best friend, who was currently staring at an empty wall.

"Oh, what? Sorry, Rachel, I must have zoned out," Kurt said.

"Kurt, is there something wrong?" Rachel asked.

"No, no. Please, carry on," Kurt insisted. Rachel didn't need telling twice as she launched back into her detailed description of her boyfriend. Kurt sighed and zoned out again. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for his best friend, he honestly though she deserved Finn after all the pining after him.

The bell rang, freeing Kurt from his daydream, and the pair hurried out of class. Rachel went to turn down the corridor, but stopped when she realised Kurt had carried straight on.

"You not coming to glee?" she inquired.

"I don't really feel up for it today," Kurt replied. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Oh, okay. Yeah, call me if you need me."

"I will. Bye Rachel," Kurt called and then hurried off towards the car park.

Rachel frowned. Kurt had been slightly off for weeks and she had no idea why. He refused to explain why he was acting differently or changed the subject whenever somebody asked what was wrong. But there was definitely something wrong and Rachel was determined to find out.

She found the choir room partially full with only a few members and Mr Schue left to arrive. She hurried over to where Mercedes and Tina sat talking.

"Girls, I need to talk to you," she muttered.

"What's up Rachel? If this is about Finn, yes he's totally into you and yes he is usually that dopey, he's not on drugs" Mercedes said.

"Erm, no. Actually, I was wondering if you'd noticed that something's off with Kurt. He seems kind of down," Rachel explained.

"I thought he didn't seem himself," Tina piped up. "I was talking to him about Mike the other day and he went really quiet. I thought it was just because I was annoying him."

"I've noticed too. We were having our usual winter haul and he wasn't as enthusiastic as usual. He pretty much stopped speaking completely after we stopped for coffee. I got this cute barrista's number and normally he'd be thrilled for me, but he just sat staring at his coffee," Mercedes told them.

"Hmm, and he went quiet when I was talking about my date last night with Finn," Rachel added.

"Woah, we're so stupid," Tina said.

"What? Why are we stupid?" Mercedes queried.

"We've been bragging about how great all these dates are or how amazing these guys are. No wonder Kurt's upset, he's lonely," Tina explained.

"What? You mean he's off because he wants a boyfriend?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure if it's because he wants a boyfriend. Maybe he's just a little upset that he's the only gay guy around here and he can't brag about how amazing his dates were and stuff."

"We really are stupid," Mercedes muttered.

"Well, we can't just let him carry on being upset!" Rachel stated. "We need to set him up with someone."

"As much as I like that idea, it won't be easy. I don't know about you, but I don't know any other gay guys," Tina said, looking between Rachel and Mercedes.

"Well my cousin goes to an all boys school. Maybe I could call him up and see if he knows anybody. There has to be at least _one_ gay guy there!" Mercedes suggested.

"No harm in asking, I guess," Rachel said.

"Great! I'll call him later."

"Operation: Make Kurt Happy is a go," Rachel declared. Mercedes and Tina turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Operation: Make Kurt Happy? Really?" Mercedes questioned.

"What? I need some time with a name," Rachel insisted.

Mercedes went to comment, but Mr Schuester came sweeping through the door.

"Right, lets get started!"

David couldn't help but listen to his friend's room mate as he sang 'I Need A Woman' by McFly in the shower. David knew the song pretty much summed up Blaine's current state – well if he changed it from woman to man – and he couldn't stand to see one of his best friends so lonely. Jeff reappeared from the door with two glasses of water, which he'd gone next door to retrieve.

"Does he always sing like that in the shower?" David questioned as Jeff put down the glasses on his desk.

"A lot. There's something the matter with him I know, but he won't talk to me about it," Jeff explained.

"I feel kind of bad for him. As much as we say we understand, I guess we don't really. There's hardly any gay guys around here for him and there's a ton of girls who we can pick and choose from. It probably does get lonely for him," David said.

"Maybe. I don't know what we can do though. I hate seeing him miserable, but like you say there's hardly any gay guys around here. In fact, there aren't any gay guys around here. There has to be one other guy in this school who's gay!" Jeff replied.

"That might be where we're going wrong. There's no one at the school to set Blaine up with, so maybe we have to extend our searches a little," David suggested.

"Yeah, I guess we're going to have to. Are we really going to play match maker? Remember what happened with Thad?"

David grimaced at the memory. "I didn't know that it was his cousin I was setting him up with! Anyway this is completely different. We're _gay_ matchmaking! It's not the same."

"Nope, it's more difficult," Jeff stated, taking a sip from his drink.

"It might be difficult, but I guess we may as well try," David muttered.

"Right. That means Blaine will finally stop moping!"

As if on cue, Blaine walked through the bathroom door, shirt sticking to his still moist skin and his curls loose and springy.

"Oh, hi David," he greeted when he saw the pair sitting there. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came over to talk to Jeff about trying out for a solo," David excused.

"Oh, right. That's cool," Blaine mumbled. "I'm going to go watch some TV. I have a load of 90210 to catch up on!"

"Alright, see you later," Jeff replied. He watched his room mate leave and when the door had shut he turned to David. "Okay, you were right. We definitely need to do some gay matchmaking!"

"Hello?"

"Hey, David! It's 'Cedes here!" Mercedes greeted.

"Hi Mercedes. Long time, no speak. What's up?" David said, balancing his phone between his ear and his shoulder.

"I actually called to ask something," she admitted.

"Okay, shoot."

"Do you have any gay friends?" Mercedes asked.

"Erm, what?" David mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Do you have any gay friends?" she repeated. "Or know anybody who's gay?"

"Yes, I do. Why?" he said, abandoning his desk to rest on his bed.

"Is he available?"

"Mercedes, is there something you want to tell me?"

"What? No, not for me! For a friend!" she insisted.

"You have an available gay friend?" David questioned.

"Yeah. He's real lonely lately so Rachel, Tina and I are looking for someone for him beings as he's the only out gay guy at school," Mercedes informed him.

"Seriously?" David exclaimed. "We're like in the exact same situation. Jeff and I are fed up of Blaine's mopiness!"

"Woah, I didn't think this would be successful. Do you think this – Blaine was it? - would be interested in Kurt?" she asked him.

"Yeah, Blaine. And I don't know. Is he good looking?"

"Well, I may or may not have had a crush on him before I found out he was gay," Mercedes admitted, blushing at the memory. "What about Blaine?"

"I'm guessing so. It's normally him who the waitress hits on when we go out," David said.

"Hm, well, maybe we should give it a try. Like, if we meet up and bring them along?" she suggested.

"Wes is having a party this weekend. I guess you and your friends could come along and we'll convince Blaine to come," David said.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Could you text me the details later on in the week and I'll convince Kurt to come with," she asked.

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon, 'Cedes."

"Bye, David!"

Mercedes smiled to herself. Phase one: find a guy, was complete. Now they just had to make sure he was suitable and get Kurt to like him. That was going to be a bit more difficult.

* * *

_**[A/N] So I wasn't actually going to do this story, but it was a case of once the idea started developing I couldn't get it out of my head until I'd written it down and if I've written it I may as well upload it, right? Oh and I'm not really sure about David being Mercedes' cousin, but it was the best one I came up with. I was actually going to have Wes as Tina's cousin but I changed it. Idk? Anyway, I'll probably write more of this soon. Thanks for reading :)**_


End file.
